Glitz
Description Glitz is a shade of cream-and-black, wearing white lab robes and armored shoes. Her hair is a blonde color and eyes a very piercing blue. When entering a FIGHT, Glitz is armed with a clip-board. During the FIGHTING stage, she will get increasingly closer to the box where the player's SOUL is contained, poking her clawed paw out to investigate. Her personality is very questioning and sensitive with a spark of devil if you do the wrong thing around her. Her ATTACK increases every time something the player does something that upsets her. She has a very sharp tongue, but this element does not reveal until after the player acquires her cellphone number. She will often call the player and ask meaningless questions. Backstory, Facts, and Acquaintances Glitz is the novice to the famous scientist Alphys, her ambition to become just as great as her mentor fueling her with an almost human-like motive to fight. Unlike some bosses in Undertale, especially the seemingly-benevolent characters, she will pull the player straight into a FIGHT. She will then ''engage in her monologue. Glitz' parentage and family remain unknown, as she encountered a beast in her youthful years that simply took her memory and sent her on her way, telling her what she was to do through flattery. Seeing no other monster like her, Glitz gave her kind a name, the Forget-Me-So. Despite this, her biggest fear is that her legacy will not be told after her passing. Glitz, or rarely known as Pixelle, has lived for around 100 years. '''SHE HAS COME ACROSS-' * Alphys- mentor and idol. * Undyne- acquaintance. Glitz finds her somewhat unsettling. * Sans and Papyrus- she receieved her first cellphone from this duo. * Onionsan- she conducted her first tests on this creature in Waterfall. * Asgore- good friend. LIKES AND DISLIKES Likes- Trashy Anime Encyclopedias Trivia Boasting Dislikes- Being outsmarted Dirty jokes Figurative language. She wants things straight forward. Abilities and Attacks * Sharp Jab: '''When Glitz approaches the SOUL's containing box, she will swipe out her paw. ''This inflicts 5 DAMAGE''. She will then close her turn with scribbling something down on her clipboard, muttering, interesting, interesting. * '''Questioning: '''Glitz has an attack similar to Mettaton EX's, providing a written essay. She will ask you a series of questions, each one gradually more difficult than the last. If you fail to answer before time runs out, this ''inflicts 10 DAMAGE.'' * '''Wipe: '''Wipe allows Glitz to regain 2 HP after every Questioning attack, which takes place every 4 turns. Advantages * After the player uses the 'Outsmart' ACT, her attack and defense will increase. * She turns the player's SOUL blue when entering the FIGHT. * Glitz can heal herself depending on how much damage is inflicted. Statistics * '''PACIFIST/NEUTRAL In the Pacifist/Neutral runs, Glitz relies on her speed and DEFENSE, whereas her attacks are poorly aimed. # HP: 490 # ATK: 5-10 # EXP on Death: 50 # Gold on Win: 100 # Turns until Spare: 15 * GENOCIDE In the Genocide run, Glitz attacks are very tactical. Her speed does not decrease nor increase, but DEFENSE lowers substantially. # HP: 590 # ATK: 10- 15 # EXP on Death: 50 # Gold on Win: 120 # Turns until Spare: UNAVAILABLE Battle Dialouge -"Curious little vermin, aren't you? That's okay, I'll figure you out. No one better than Dr. Glitz!" (Glitz is staring at you curiously.) -After first attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL. -"Interesting, interesting..." -After second attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL -"I've got to contact an author about this, they've got the human SOUL all wrong..." -After third attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL -"Awfully persistent, are you? Don't worry, I'll test it right out of you." -After fourth attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL. "Now, please answer this essay question. What, perhaps, is the name of the CARETAKER of the RUINS?" -"My tests are all positive... but then below it in fine print it says negative? What in Asgore's name?" -After fifth attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL -"I'm starting to tire. Interesting, interesting. I ''must ''write on fatigue." -After sixth attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL -"..." (Glitz is too busy writing. Come back later). -After seventh attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL. -(Can you not read? Come back later!) -After eighth attack on PACIFIST/NEUTRAL -"Alright! I have figured out my grading-machine! Just in time for this question... what is MY NAME?" -After ninth attack. "Sorry for the delay. Oh, I broke the pattern, didn't I?" -Repeat of seventh dialogue. -Repeat of eighth dialogue. -Repeat of sixth dialogue. -Repeat of third dialogue. -".... This is getting boring." -After fourteenth attack. -"All my tests are complete." (Glitz is now satisfied with her findings.) -After fifteenth attack. ----- -"I'll make you pay for what you've done." -First attack on GENOCIDE. -"..." 2-ending attack on GENOCIDE. Additional Information * This character belongs to KingComplacent STRICTLY. * Glitz' favorite snack food is snail cobbler. * Glitz lives in a secluded hut off the edge of the entrance to Alphys' lab.